


"Princess"

by orphan_account



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Crossdressing, I had serious writer's block, I was really lazy about writing this, Japanese Bands, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Musicians, Nicknames, Past Tense, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hide gives his crush a nickname, when he decides he should wear a dress.- I know hide isn't capitalised but I capitalised it for the sake of reading this since in traditional works of writing, names are capitalised
Relationships: hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 6





	"Princess"

**Author's Note:**

> I had this TERRIBLE writer's block so I wrote this short fanfiction to overcome it.... This took way longer than it should've it's so short omggg I'm kinda disappointed in myself lol 
> 
> Anyway hope you like it

_**1992.** _

Yoshiki sat down, with Hide in front of him. He stared at the sweet smile on his friend's face as Hide ran his fingers through Yoshiki's hair. Hide admired the long blonde hair of the beautiful man sitting in front of him as he felt Yoshiki's gaze on him.

He had just finished doing Yoshiki's makeup, and he had to admit, he'd made him look even more beautiful than he already was. "How are you going to do my hair?" Yoshiki asked Hide, really not caring how he did it since they were only doing this for fun.

Hide gave his friend a sweet smile, "You'd look cute with pigtails, and maybe I can even put ribbons in there" Hide answered. His answer made Yoshiki blush, he didn't usually talk to him in this way. 

Hide began to brush through Yoshiki's wavy hair and parted it into equal sections on each side, then he grabbed an elastic and tied it around a section of his hair. He then tied another elastic around the other section of Yoshiki's hair. 

Hide stared at Yoshiki's loose pigtails, before digging in his drawer for something to decorate Yoshiki's hair with. He found it, some pink ribbons. He tied the ribbons in bows around the elastics that held Yoshiki's pigtails together. He then backed away once he finished so he could get a better look at Yoshiki. 

He smiled as he admired the gorgeous man in front of him, “Yoshiki, you look so adorable like this” Hide commented on his appearance, making him blush. 

“Thanks… can I look in the mirror yet?” Yoshiki asked his friend. 

“Yeah, turn around” Hide told him as he turned around the chair that Yoshiki was in, revealing Yoshiki to himself in the mirror.

“Thanks Hide…. You make me look so pretty” Yoshiki told his older friend as he felt hands on his shoulders from behind. 

“You were already gorgeous” Hide told him as he spun the chair around and let Yoshiki face towards him. Yoshiki blushed

“You’re so sweet, Hide.” Yoshiki told the man in front of him as he lightly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

Once Hide backed away, “Now we should get you in a different outfit, I already have an idea” he said as he began to run to his closet, with Yoshiki following him.

He found a long, light blue dress that he just knew would look amazing on Yoshiki. He folded it up and handed it to Yoshiki, “Change into this” he told him. Hide left the room to leave Yoshiki by himself so he could change.

Hide had sat down on his bed, as he waited for Yoshiki.

Yoshiki finally opened the door and walked into Hide’s room. As soon as Hide saw him, his face turned as red as his hair. Yoshiki shyly stood in front of Hide, wearing his blue dress and bows in his hair. “How do I look?” Yoshiki asked Hide, nervous of what he’d say.

“You look so gorgeous... Like a princess…. I love this on you” Hide told him as he got off of his bed and began to approach Yoshiki.

Hide was trying so hard not to lose it, he’d confirmed Yoshiki is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. He noticed Yoshiki’s red cheeks, which he assumed was a good sign.

He put a hand on Yoshiki’s shoulder, and slowly got closer and closer to his face. “Kiss me, princess” he said as he finally got close enough that their lips were touching.

Yoshiki’s cheeks turned to crimson, he never thought that he’d be kissing his friend off-stage..

Hide’s lip movements were fast-paced, just as Yoshiki expected him to be. Yoshiki was confused at first but slowly melted into the kiss anyway. He was then caught off-guard when Hide pressed his tongue against Yoshiki’s bottom lip.

He was asking to let his tongue in, which Yoshiki of course let him do. He completely explored Yoshiki’s mouth, while twirling some of Yoshiki’s hair from one of his pigtails around his finger.

Both of their saliva started spilling out of their mouths and a bit fell onto Yoshiki’s chest. Yoshiki put a hand on the back of Hide’s neck, he’d completely enjoyed this. Hide then bit Yoshiki’s bottom lip once before breaking the kiss.

They both were looking into each other’s eyes now, and smiling at eachother. “I love you, princess” Hide told him. Yoshiki gave him a peck on the lips once more, “I love you too” Yoshiki said as he began to now lay in Hide’s arms.


End file.
